Mauvais caractère
by Pandi74
Summary: Tony emprunte le caractère de Gibbs pour quelques heures. Slash DiNozzo / Gibbs


**Mauvais caractère**

**Les Colocs**

Tony ne rêvait que de la bouche de son patron. La soirée promettait d'être encore plus chaude que son court passage dans l'ascenseur où, il faut bien l'avouer, la température avait gagné quelques degrés. La journée passa à la vitesse d'une tortue. Tony ne cessait de regarder sa montre.

— Tony, tu as encore un rendez-vous avec une jolie blonde? Se moqua Ziva. On va sûrement avoir droit au récit tes exploits toute la journée de demain.

— Non, Ziva! Je ne passe pas ma vie à accumuler des rancards.

Malheureusement pour Tony, la fin de l'après-midi ne se passa pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

* * * * *

Comme à son habitude, dès son réveil, Jethro s'approcha doucement du corps endormi près de lui. Il hésita un moment avant de réveiller Tony. Il savait à quel point son jeune amant avait besoin de sommeil mais, d'un autre côté, il rêvait de la peau chaude de Tony. Il passa lentement sa main sur le dos de son homme jusqu'à ce qu'un changement de respiration lui indique qu'il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé.

— Bonjour! Comment vas-tu?

— Mmmm.

— Ça veut dire quoi?

— Mmmm.

— Tu es fâché?

— …

— Tu boudes?

— …

- Tony, parle-moi!

— Tu m'avais promis une nuit où je serais ton plat principal. Mais tu ne m'as même pas touché! J'en ai rêvé toute la journée! Puis plus rien!

— Tony! Je t'avais promis une nuit de rêve, c'est vrai, mais c'était avant que tu sois frappé à la tête, que tu vomisses partout et qu'on se retrouve aux urgences.

— Un simple mal de tête ne m'a jamais empêché d'avoir une érection!

— Le médecin a dit repos complet! Tu n'aurais pas été assez en forme pour la nuit que je t'avais promise. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Allez, fais-moi un sourire.

— Non, pas de sourire.

— Je croyais que c'était moi le non souriant dans le couple. Tu ne donnes pas ta place.

— Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même! C'est toi qui m'as appris à avoir du caractère!

Tony se leva rapidement, fermant les yeux un instant pour chasser un vertige, puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

— Où vas-tu?

— Prendre un café!

— En plus de t'approprier mon caractère, tu me voles mes répliques!

Jethro se dépêcha de filer sous la douche. Il s'habilla et se rasa de la seule façon qu'il savait le faire: vite et bien. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, l'odeur du café remplissait la pièce, mais il manquait la présence de Tony. Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises, d'une voix de plus en plus forte. Peine perdue, Tony n'était plus dans la maison. Sa voiture avait elle aussi quitté son espace de stationnement. Jethro soupira et prit place derrière son volant. Il devait faire vite. Il s'empara de son portable.

* * * * *

— Tony qui n'est pas en retard! Je ne croyais pas que t'avais été frappé si fort!

— Ziva, boucle-là! Je ne suis pas d'humeur!

— Mauvais rendez-vous?

— Promesse non tenue!

McGee arriva sur cette entrefaite.

— Tony, Ducky te cherche. Il veut t'examiner afin d'être certain que tu es apte à retourner sur le terrain.

— J'ai le feu vert de mon médecin, je n'ai pas besoin de son avis. Il m'examinera lorsque je serai étendu sur sa table, pas avant!

— Tony! Le patron risque de ne pas aimer ton attitude.

— Tant pis pour lui. J'en ai rien à foutre.

La fin de la phrase de Tony se perdit dans le bruit de la porte de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait. Un Gibbs au sourire diabolique en sortit.

— DiNozzo!

— Gibbs…

— Tu vas immédiatement voir Ducky. C'est un ordre. Ziva, tu l'accompagnes. N'hésite pas employer tes menottes si tu en as besoin!

— …

— Compris?

— À vos ordres, répliqua Ziva, tout sourire.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Ziva était de retour.

— Alors? Demanda McGee, curieux.

— Ducky a renvoyé Tony à la maison. Il n'était pas satisfait des résultats de son examen. Et le boss, où est-il?

— Parti à l'extérieur pour la journée. Si j'ai bien compris, il doit évaluer de nouveaux équipements pour le département.

— Super! Tout le monde nous laisse tonner.

— Tomber, Ziva. On dit tomber.

* * * * *

Tony quitta le bureau de plus mauvaise humeur encore que lors de son arrivée. Il ne remonta même pas jusqu'à son bureau pour aller y chercher son sac à dos. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Il allait passer la journée tout seul et broyer du noir en paix. Pas d'amoureux pour lui demander de sourire, la sainte paix! Il conduisit beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à son habitude, freinant brusquement et à la dernière minute.

Lorsque Tony arriva enfin devant la maison qu'il partageait avec Gibbs depuis quelques mois, il ne remarqua même pas que la voiture de son patron s'y trouvait encore. Avec son humeur aussi sombre que la nuit, il ne remarqua rien des éléments qui l'entouraient. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma avec fracas. Il lança son manteau sur le sol ainsi que ses souliers.

— Putain de journée merdique! J'en ai assez!

Une musique emplit soudain la pièce, semblant le narguer.

(Mauvais caractère, des Colocs)

_**J'ai mauvais caractère**_

_**Peut-être même un peu cruel**_

_**Un fichu caractère**_

_**Je suis un caractériel**_

Tony releva la tête, surpris. Il aperçut alors Gibbs qui se tenait devant lui, vêtu d'un simple boxer, aussi bleu que ses yeux.

_**Déjà quand j'étais petit**_

_**J'étrivais mes amis**_

_**J'ai donné des ulcères**_

_**À mon père pis ma mère**_

Gibbs s'avança lentement vers Tony, en le déshabillant du regard, une lueur ludique au fond des yeux. Il semblait possédé, mais possédé d'un désir infini.

_**J'ai acheté un pit-bull**_

_**Même lui m'endurait pas**_

_**Il s'est livré lui-même**_

_**À la SPCA**_

Gibbs s'approcha encore plus de Tony, il se mit à le mordre dans le cou, marquant son territoire.

— Il n'y a pas que des nuits de rêve Tony, il y a aussi des journées.

_**Trop mauvais caractère**_

_**Je vas changer de profession**_

_**Je vas devenir mercenaire**_

_**Ou ben gardien de prison**_

— Laisse-moi être le gardien de ton corps.

— Tu veux te recycler, marine?

— Pour être avec toi, j'ai même mis le travail de côté. Connais-tu une plus belle preuve d'amour de la part d'un vieux type bourru, comme moi?

— Je sens une autre preuve se dresser entre nous.

_**J'ai mauvais caractère**_

_**Surtout quand je viens de me lever**_

_**Pour me calmer les nerfs**_

_**J'avale quarante cafés**_

— J'aimerais que tu me rendes mon mauvais caractère et mon amour du café.

— Tu vas devoir les racheter, je refuse de les céder.

— Je peux peut-être te les payer en nature.

— Avec le gonflement qu'il y a dans ton boxer, je serais fou de refuser. Je n'ai quand même pas été frappé si fort que ça…

_**J'ai jamais pu garder**_

_**Une femme à mes côtés**_

_**Après une heure et quart**_

_**A se rhabille pis a prend le bord**_

— Il y a vraiment trop de vêtements entre nous. Laisse-moi remédier à ce problème.

— Tu es en forme, marine?

— En excellente forme. Pourquoi?

— Ça va durer plus qu'une heure et quart. Tu as trop de choses à te faire pardonner.

— Je suis sur la bonne voie. Je sens déjà une amélioration de ton caractère.

_**Je tanné de me faire la gueule**_

_**Je peux même pu m'endurer**_

_**Laissez-moé pas tout seul**_

_**Cinq minutes avec moé!**_

Tony, maintenant complètement nu, embrassa Gibbs à pleine bouche, leurs érections se faisant face. Gibbs retira son boxer précipitamment. Le désir les consumait tous deux de l'intérieur.

_**J'ai mauvais caractère**_

Gibbs attrapa la main de Tony et le guida vers le canapé.

— La chambre est trop loin. Le premier round va avoir lieu ici. Je suis incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

— N'importe où, n'importe quand, c'est ma devise.

— Tant que ce n'est pas avec n'importe qui…

— Seulement avec toi, commando de mes rêves.

_**J'ai consulté un psy**_

_**Pendant un an et demi**_

_**Le pauvre en pouvait pu**_

_**Ça fait qu'y s'est pendu**_

— Je suis pendu à ton corps, à tes lèvres…

— DiNozzo, boucle-là.

— La seule façon de me faire taire, c'est de me remplir la bouche.

— Ne me mets pas au défi.

_**J'ai mauvais caractère**_

_**Un fichu caractère**_

_**Un maudit caractère**_

_**Je vas finir en enfer**_

Tony se pencha pour engloutir tout le sexe de Gibbs.

— Tony, c'est à moi de te gâter.

— Tu es peut-être trop vieux pour le faire deux fois de suite.

— Avec ta fougue, tu réussirais à faire bander un impuissant…

Tony fit rapidement jouir Gibbs dans sa bouche. Il avala chaque goutte du nectar de son amant pour ensuite se redresser et l'embrasser passionnément.

Gibbs renversa leurs deux corps, prenant position au-dessus de Tony. Il retira sa langue de la bouche de Tony et descendit lentement vers son érection. Il profita de son passage à côté des tétons pour les mordiller, doucement. Sa langue reprit sa course, toujours plus bas, en approchant de plus en plus d'une zone très érogène pour Tony. Gibbs contourna le pénis pour s'emparer des bourses gonflées dans sa bouche et les faire rouler avec sensualité sous sa langue

Gibbs releva le postérieur de Tony à l'aide d'un coussin, qu'il glissa sous ses reins, lui donnant ainsi accès au tunnel du bonheur. Il commença à en taquiner l'entrée à l'aide de sa langue, mais devant les soupirs d'extases de Tony, en demandant toujours plus, Gibbs porta son index à sa bouche et l'humidifia. Il l'introduit ensuite doucement dans le corps chaud de son amant. L'index dansa de plus en plus en plus rapidement, demandant à un second doigt de venir se joindre à lui. Sans plus attendre, un troisième doigt vient compléter le trio.

Après avoir ressenti un léger inconfort, Tony se détendit totalement sous le toucher de Gibbs. Sa respiration erratique se fit bientôt entendre dans le salon.

— Jet… Jet… Toi…

— Tu en perds tes mots. Tu vois qu'il y a des avantages à être avec un homme plus vieux...

— M…t'nant…

Gibbs s'empressa de satisfaire son amant. Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant, en déposa une noisette au creux de sa main et il l'étendit sur son sexe à nouveau dur. Il se positionna à l'entrée du plaisir, poussant doucement son organe à l'intérieur de Tony.

Tony se cambra légèrement et Gibbs marqua une pause, le temps de laisser le corps de Tony s'habituer à l'intrusion. Lorsqu'il sentit Tony complètement détendu, il se mit bouger en lui. D'abord avec des mouvements longs et profonds, puis ensuite de plus en plus rapide et creux, frappant à chaque fois la prostate de Tony, le faisant crier de plaisir. Tony noua ses jambes autour de corps de Gibbs, lui permettant ainsi de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui. La cadence s'accéléra une fois de plus. Gibbs posa l'une de ses mains sur l'érection de Tony. Il l'enveloppa de sa chaleur et la caressa en effectuant de grands mouvements langoureux. En même temps que Gibbs se libéra à l'intérieur de son amant, celui-ci répandit sa semence sur la main de son patron. On n'entendait plus que la respiration saccadée des deux amants. Gibbs se retira doucement et s'allongea sur le corps de Tony.

— Je crois qu'une douche s'impose.

— Ça veut dire bouger?

— Oui!

— Hors de question! J'ai atteint le septième ciel et je veux y rester, je ne bouge plus!

— Je croyais que tu voulais le faire plus d'une fois.

— Ça, c'était avant d'avoir été frappé par la foudre.

— La foudre?

— La foudre de Gibbs.

— Tu sais, la douche est juste à côté de la chambre à coucher, là où il y a un lit confortable et douillet, avec une légère couverture pour recouvrir ton corps nu.

— Nu?

— Entièrement! Et pour toute la journée!

— Alors, dans ce cas-là, je peux faire l'effort de me déplacer.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement pour les deux hommes. Ils prirent le temps de s'aimer à nouveau, dans le confort du lit. Tony retrouva son bon caractère qui faisait l'envie de bien des femmes, ainsi que son sourire ravageur. Gibbs remplaça sa consommation habituelle de café, par le goût de la bouche de son amant. Avec un homme aussi goûteux et éveillé sous la main, inutile de perdre son temps avec de la caféine.

**Fin**


End file.
